Determine if active vitamin D metabolite, calcitrol, can be a beneficial therapeutic agent in the treatment of scleroderma. The effect on skin elasticity, thickening, contractures, pulmonary function will be tested. Therpeutic efficacy without toxicity and effect on immune pathways will be evaluated.